


Jane's Birthday

by StarlitSnowflakes



Series: Open the Bifrost [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSnowflakes/pseuds/StarlitSnowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one-shots based off of a comment from JalapinoPaul713 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/JalapenoPaul713/pseuds/JalapenoPaul713) on one of my other works. Basically it's a series of times Thor (and maybe Loki) use the Bifrost to escape awkward/dangerous/etc situations. The first two are direct ideas from JalapinoPaul713. Whatever else I do with this prompt is mine. (I really really hope this is what you were hoping for. If not, I'm so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane's Birthday

            July 12th. An ordinary day, but not quite. Something was…off, though Thor couldn’t immediately place it. He felt great when he woke up that morning: ate a breakfast fit for champions (Pop-Tarts of course), and spent a few hours at the gym. All in all a good morning. That is, until Jane woke up. At first, she seemed as excited for the day as the demigod, checking her phone as soon as her eyes were open. Nothing. Still, it was early, she reasoned. She shrugged it off and hit the shower. When she got out, still nothing. As she went down for her morning coffee, Thor greeted her as usual. But that was the problem, wasn’t it?

            “Hey, Thor?”

            “Yes, my love?”

            “Do you know what today is?” He thought for a moment.

            “I believe it is Tuesday, is it not?”

            “What? Oh. Yeah.”

            Before she could say anything else, Steve came in.

            “Hey guys. Sorry to bug you, but we need Thor for a mission.”

            “I will be right there, Brother Rogers.” The god turned to Jane. “I am truly sorry, darling. I will see you later, yes?”

            “Yeah. Sure.”

            Unfortunately for Jane, the day did not get any better after Thor left. Someone from S.H.I.E.L.D showed up with a ton of paperwork that she had to fill out. This gave her a headache. The sunny day had turned stormy with the god of thunder off fighting, the weather reflecting his power and rage. When Jane decided to take a hot bath, lightning hit the building and the power went out, and, with it went the hot water.

            When Darcy showed up to take her for lunch, she was crying in her bed. As Jane’s best friend, she felt it was her duty to make the day better. She called Pepper, who was able to patch her through to Tony.

            “You’ve reached the world’s hottest billionaire, what can I do for you?”

            “Really, Stark?”

            “Shut up, Lewis. How else is someone supposed to tell me from, say, Bill Gates?”

            “I’m pretty sure they can see your ego even over the phone.”

            “What do you want?”

            “I need to talk to Thor.”

            “Why?”

            “Just put him on the line.”

            “Fine, gimme a sec. Hey, Point-Break! It’s for you!”

            “Um. Hello?”

            “Thor? It’s Darcy.”

            “Miss Lewis. What can I do for you?”

            “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO JANE YOU ASSHAT? SHE’S CRYING ON HER BED, AND SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU.”

            “I beg your pardon!? I would never hurt Jane. I love her more than anything.”

            “Yeah, well, then why is she crying?”

            “I do not know. She was fine earlier. Though she did act a bit…strange.”

            “Strange how?”

            “She asked me what day it is.”

            “What did you say?”

            “Tuesday.”

            “Oh, God. Thor, you idiot.”

            “What? Is it not Tuesday?”

            “IT’S JANE’S BIRTHDAY.”

            “Thor? Where are you?”

            “I feel terrible…I”

            “No, seriously, where are you physically. Cuz I’m pretty sure if you show up here, Jane is gonna stab you. Or I will.”

            “We are on our way back, however, I will be making a short…stop.”

 

            “HEIMDALL. OPEN THE BIFROST. I NEED FLOWERS AND SOMETHING WITH CHOCOLATE IN IT.”

            


End file.
